Czat bez cenzury
}} Gdy dobiega ta godzina wszystko się zmienia bo nastaje ON. Wszyscy skrywamy tajemnice. Najwięcej z nich skrywa noc. Najwyższy czas, by ta historia ujrzała światło dzienne. Bohaterowie *Sophie Willis *Nazz Jefferson *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Daniella Shine *Ferb Fletcher gościnnie: *Martiz *Franka *Emi *Alis Fabuła Martiz2000 i funnyFranky 11:08 Martiz2000 Starałam się. To pierwszy raz, kiedy udały mi się włosy u kogoś, kto spada (lub zlatuje) U! Już ktoś ją lubi. Fajnie. Przedstawiają. 11:09 FunnyFranky aha 11:09 Martiz2000 Mam nadzieję, że pokolorowana Judy też się innym spodoba. 11:09 FunnyFranky aha Czat bez cenzury. 11:10 Martiz2000 Zaraz zacznę ją kolorować. Ej! Już czat bez cenzury! Zmieniam muzykę! ~Witaj na czacie Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki!~ 11:10 Martiz2000 No, to jeszcze wrzucę rysunki na wiki i możemy zaczynać. 11:10 FunnyFranky sory zacięło się :) oka XD ~Alis2002 opuścił czat.~ 11:14 FunnyFranky alis znów zwiała XD ~Raity-Emka dołączył na czat "Fanowskiej Fineasz i Ferb Wiki".~ 11:15 Raity-Emka ELO 11:15 FunnyFranky ola 11:15 Raity-Emka Co tam? 11:15 Martiz2000 Cześć! Alis zwiała z czatu bez cenzury? Kurcze, coś musiało się jej stać 11:16 Raity-Emka NET 11:16 FunnyFranky nie pewnie net XD 11:16 Raity-Emka Internet 11:16 Martiz2000 Net jej coś zrobił?! Trzeba ją ratować! Wysyłajmy pozytywne wibracje! 11:17 FunnyFranky tak właśnie XD wkurzył ją XD 11:17 Martiz2000 Sophie, do mnie! ---- Sophie: Jestem! Martiz: Pozytywne wibracje! Sophie: Robi się! Alasisanindo, gdzie jesteś? Pokaż się! Ominie cię atakowanie Ferba! Znaczy, starsza ja to zrobi! Ale o tak cię ominie! I leci fajna piosenka! I jest nastrojowo! Nie ma cię! Zawołaj, jeśli cię nie ma! Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Odezwij się! Nie rób mi tego! No, to ja też mogę się obrazić! Franky: Allliiiiiiiissssssssss! Sophie: Nie, jednak nie mogę! Ala! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Nie reaguje na Ala. Próbuje mnie wkurzyć! O nie! Nie wkurzę się! A jeśli coś się jej stało?! Jeśli zjadł ją potwór! O nie! Trzeba ją uwolnić! Judy! Judy: Co? Sophie: Pozytywne wibracje i młotek! ---- 11:21 Raity-Emka Paaaaaa ---- Sophie: O nie! Remka, nie! Nie rób mi tego! Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkaaaaa! ---- ~Raity-Emka opuścił czat.~ ' ---- Sophie: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Remka! Judy, młotek! Judy: Nie oddam ci mojego młotka! Sophie: Oddawaj! Trzeba ratować Alę! Judy:Nie ma mowy! To specjalny młotek! Sophie:Oddawaj! ''(Sophie próbuje wyrwać młotek. Judy ciągle go trzyma i próbuje odepchnąć Sophie nogą.) ---- '''11:23 Martiz2000 < Gdybym umiała to narysować > 11:24 FunnyFranky < XD > 11:24 Martiz2000 < Judy siedząca na ziemi i trzymająca nogą na dystans Sophie, która obydwiema rękami sięga w stronę wielkiego, drewnianego młotka. > < Zapiszę to sobie na przyszłość. > 11:25 FunnyFranky < XD > 11:26 Martiz2000 < Już > < I widzisz, czat bez cenzury dobrze na mnie działa > 11:27 FunnyFranky < właśnie widzę ;"D > 11:27 Martiz2000 < Sophie i Judy są teraz zajęte, więc trzeba wyciągnąć kogoś innego... > < Masz jakiś pomysł? > 11:28 FunnyFranky < zostaje Mary XD > ---- Mary: Nie chce mi się... Martiz: Proszę! Mary: No dobra, ale na chwilę. Więc...? To w takim razie? Jakieś pytania? Czy coś w tym stylu? Nazz: Ja! Ja ma! Mary: Nie wiem, co wy tutaj robicie... Tak? Nazz: Co sądzisz o kucykach pony? Mary: Głupie. A ty podobno się ich boisz, tak? Nazz: Tak one są okropne! Te wielkie łby i oczy... Mary: I te gołe tyłki. Nazz: Brrr... A co myślisz o szparagach? Mary: Szparagi są już lepsze. Od kucyków. Nazz: Wszystko jest lepsze od kucyków Mary: Może prawie wszystko. (spogląda znacząco na Sophie, która próbuje ugryźć Judy) Nazz: Co lubisz robić Mary? Mary: Czy ja wiem? Czytać. I eksperymentować w mojej pracowni. Nazz: Danka też lubi eksperymentować! I tworzyć wynalazki. Mary: A ty? Nazz: Ja lubię słodycze i oglądanie filmów animowanych. Mary: Ja raczej zajmuję się chemią. Zazwyczaj zajmuję się substancjami chemicznymi itp. Eliksir miłości to mój spory sukces. Lubię też chodzić na siłownię. Nazz: Och. Jestem dobra z chemii. ---- 11:33 FunnyFranky ' '''11:34 Martiz2000 < XD > ---- Nazz: Siłownię? ja raczej unikam wysiłku fizycznego. ---- 11:35 Martiz2000 < to akurat byłam ja, nie Mary > 11:35 FunnyFranky < uśmiechnięta mary o wow XD > 11:35 Martiz2000 < i taki szczery uśmiech, a nie złośliwy czy coś takiego > < Jezu, to odrobinę dziwne > 11:36 FunnyFranky < sory źle przeczytałam XD oki łapię :) > < co? > < XD > 11:36 Martiz2000 < Uśmiechnięta Mary > 11:36 FunnyFranky < nom ... XD > 11:36 Martiz2000 < Bo czasami się uśmiecha, ale nie w ten sposób > < Najczęściej złośliwie lub z satysfakcją > 11:36 FunnyFranky < uśmiech typu zrobie ci krzywdę > 11:36 Martiz2000 < Dokładnie > < Wyobrażam sobie odcinek, w którym Mary i Sophie zamieniają się na umysły. To by było ciekawe > < Zapiszę sobie > 11:37 FunnyFranky < bardzo ciekawe :D > < wracając> ---- Nazz: A Sophie mi mówiła, że ponoć ponoć Ferb-gacek się w tobie zabujał! Mary: Może (powiedziała i odwróciła wzrok) Nazz: A ty też go lubisz lubisz? Mary: Nie. (powiedziała, cały czas nie patrząc na Nazz) Nazz: Ta jasne. Mary: Nie lubię! Nazz: To widać, że go lubisz. Mary: Nie, nie widać! Judy: Widać! Nazz: Pffffff....... Ha! Mary: Zamknij się! Obydwie! Sophie: Przecież to widać, Mary! Tylko on o tym nie wie! A może wie? Na pewno Fineasz nie wie. Nazz: Fineasz nic nigdy nie wie. Judy: Dokładnie. Nie wiedział nawet, że wcześniej byłam w nim zauroczona. Nazz: On nie widzi że Iza buja się w nim od 6 roku życia więc się nie dziw Judy. Mimo, że on sam ja kocha znacznie dłużej. Judy: Ale połowa dziewczyn z sąsiedztwa się w nim kocha! Ja zauważyłam, gdy nagle wszyscy chłopcy zaczęli mnie "kochać". Trudno tego nie zauważyć! Nazz: Może on specjalnie wyłączył sobie widzenie, żeby mieć spokój. Judy: Być może. Sophie: Ja umiem sobie wyłączyć widzenie! Mary: Aha. Judy: Urocze. Nazz: Mam pomysł tyle nas jest pobawmy się w coś! Sophie: Ok! Judy: Niech będzie. Mary:Skoro muszę... Nazz: No więc ja podaję jakieś słowo a wy na ostatnią literę tego słowa podajecie inne słowo, ale słowa nie mogą się powtarzać. Zrozumiałyście? ---- 11:44 Martiz2000 < Kurcze, będę musiała dużo myśleć > ---- Wszystkie trzy: Aha. Judy: Zaczynaj, Nazz. Nazz: Elokwentnie. Mary: Ewentualnie. Sopghie: Eutanazja! Judy: Ananas. Nazz: Sortowanie. Mary: Erupcja. Sophie: Agonia. Judy: Andy. Nazz: Yglo. Mary: Okupacja. Sophie: Anglia. Judy: Aronia. Nazz: Analfabetyzm. Mary: Mordowanie. Sophie: Eksmisja. Judy: Znowu A...Aneksja. Nazz: Aaaaalgi. Mary: Implozja. Sophie: Augustów. Judy: Wujek. Nazz: Konstantynopol. Mary: Ludobójstwo. Judy: Jakie pozytywne słowa, Mary. Mary: Zamknij się. Sophie: Oświecenie. Judy: Elektryczność. Nazz: Ćma. Mary: Aplikacja. Sophie: Akcja. Judy: Artefakt. Mary: Jakie trudne słowa, Judy. Judy: Cicho bądź! Nazz: Torowisko. Mary: Oświecenie. Nazz: Już było! Mary: Dobra, to... Nazz: Odpadasz! Mary: Okej. Sophie: To teraz ja! Nazz: Przejmujesz słówko na O. Sophie: Emm...Ognisko! Judy: Ogr. Nazz: Ratownictwo. Sophie: Opiłka. Judy: Arbuz. Nazz: Zróżnicowanie. Sophie: Elokwencja. Judy: Agrest. Nazz: Traumatyczny. Sophie: Yeti. Judy: Iskra. Nazz: Atrakcyjnie. Sophie: Ekspresowo. Judy: Orientalnie. Nazz: Emancypacja. Sophie: Angielski. Judy: Indie. Nazz: Ewentualnie... Danny: Było! Nazz: Danny, a ty tu skąd? Danny: A wpadłam i słucham was od pewnego czasu. Sophie: Danny! Tak bardzo chciałam cię poznać. Judy: Cześć, jestem Judy. Mary: Mary. Danny: Cześć wszystkim. Nazz mi o was trochę opowiadała... Zasadniczo od wczoraj gada o was bez przerwy. Sophie: Mam twoją biografię! Danny: O serio? Sophie: Zaraz sprawdzę, co lubisz robić! Lubię wiedzieć o ludziach różne rzeczy. Judy: Czekaj, co? Masz o mnie informacje? Sophie: Aha. Danny: Och. A skąd je bierzesz? Sophie: Mam swoje sposoby. (uśmiecha się tajemniczo) Danny: Zaczynam się bać... Nazz: Nie masz czego Sophie jest super! Sophie: No, jestem! Na przykład Judy lubi Harry'ego Pottera. A ty masz fajną fryzurę, Danny. Danny: Dziękuję. Sophie: Ale kiedyś ją niestety zmienisz... Danny: Naprawdę? Skąd wiesz? Sophie: Emm... Nazz wie, ale lepiej nie wiedzieć. Judy: Okej, teraz to ja zaczynam się trochę bać. Nazz: Nie musisz Judy. Powiedziałybyśmy wam, ale to tajemnica. Mary: Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć. Sophie: Nie chcemy, żeby się wam coś stało. Judy: Okej, niech będzie... Sophie: Poza tym, i tak nie będziecie o tym pamiętać... Mary: Co? Nazz: Właśnie, my tez nie. Choć pracujemy nad tym, żeby to zmienić. Judy: Okej... Mary: Więc...Nie musimy się w to angażować? Sophie: Chyba nie. Mary: Mi to pasuje. Danny: Ja was nie rozumiem... A niewiele jest rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. Nazz: Może masz za ciasny umysł? Danny: Wcale nie! Sophie: Nie wszystko da się zrozumieć, Danny. Na przykład umiejętności Judy. Judy: Musisz o tym mówić na prawo i lewo? Nazz: O, jakie umiejętności? Sophie: Może Judy wytłumaczy? Judy: Okej... ---- 12:07 Martiz2000 < Daj mi minutkę > 12:07 FunnyFranky < ok > ---- Judy: Więc... W pewnym momencie zaczęłam... W pewnym momencie zdobyłam... otrzymałam zdolności... psychiczne. Gdy się zdenerwuję, niekontrolowanie niszczę przedmioty siłą umysłu. Co prawda raz udało mi się to wywołać bez denerwowania się, ale to było potwornie męczące. Staram się za bardzo nie denerwować, aby nic się nie działo. Sophie: I jeszcze Nikczemna Judy... Judy: Sophie! Sophie: Sorki... Nazz: Och! Kto to? Judy: Och...dajcie mi tylko zebrać myśli. Nikczemna Judy...Aisha, jak ją nazywa Fineasz... To moje alter ego. Trochę jak Jekyll i Hyde. Trafił mnie jeden z tych głupich promieni, które co jakiś czas latają z centrum Danville. Wtedy pojawiła się Aisha. Jest po prostu zła i chce mieć własne ciało. Jest powiązana z moją mocą, dlatego staram się jej nie używać. Ona... Zrobiła mi sporo kłopotów... Nie odpuszcza... Ostatnio przynajmniej było spokojnie.. Sophie: Nie wspominałaś o tym, że czasami widzisz ją w lustrze... Nazz: Jakie to ciekawe! Judy: Kurde, Sophie! (kamyk leżący obok niej nagle rozleciał się na kawałki) Sophie: Właśnie to się dzieje! Danny: Bardzo interesujące. Próbowałaś się czegoś o tym dowiedzieć, albo zbadać? Nazz: Ale super! Judy: Starałam się tym nie zajmować. Mogę spróbować się czegoś o tym dowiedzieć. Danny: Może skontaktuj się z wydziałem zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych w Instytucie w Danville. Może oni coś poradzą. Judy: Jest coś takiego? Danny: Oczywiście. To dość tajna gałąź nauki. Więc niewiele osób o niej wie. Judy: Mogę spróbować. Pójdę tam w wolnej chwili. Danny: Polecam. Sama byłam tam zdobyć informacje na pewne tematy... W niezbyt dozwolony sposób. ---- 12:14 Martiz2000 < Chyba opiszę relacje Judy-Danny > 12:15 FunnyFranky < Spoko XD > ---- Mary: Idę do domu. Muszę sprawdzić, czy to się nie wydostało z... Cześć! Sophie: A! Mówisz o tym robocie? Danny: Pa! Nazz: PAPAPPAPAP! Judy: Pa, Mary! Sophie: Paaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Nazz: Do zobaczenia. Sophie: Więc... na przykład Judy lubi Pottera, Jamesa Bonda i Upiora w Operze. Danny: Chyba znudziłam Mary swoją gadaniną. Sophie: Ja lubię czekoladę. Nazz: Ja też! Judy: Nie. Ona po prostu zawsze jest znudzona. Sophie: Lub zła. Judy: Lub niezainteresowana. Sophie: Lub nieobeznana ze swoimi uczuciami. Judy: No... Taka jest... Sophie: Lubię też sok jabłkowy. Danny: DS jest trochę podobna. Nazz: Kto? Danny: Nie znasz jej. Sophie: Sophie 2D też jest odrobinę zamknięta. W porównaniu ze mną. Judy: A, ona... Danny: W porównaniu z tobą to chyba każdy jest zamknięty. Sophie: Oprócz Nazz! Nazz: Dokładnie! ---- 12:20 Martiz2000 < Się dobrały w pary dziewczyny > 12:20 FunnyFranky < nom XD > < trafiło się im XD > ---- Sophie: No i jesteśmy bardzo podobne! Judy: Nie wątpię. Sophie: Chociaż Nazz chyba nie lubi śpiewać. Nazz: Ależ jasne, że lubię! Ale nie umiem... Tak w każdym razie twierdzi Ferbgacek. Danny: I pół Danville. Judy: E, Ferb śpiewa Sopranem. Sophie: To niestety prawda... Nazz: Ja tam nie wiem, nigdy nie słyszałam. Danny: Ferb śpiewa uroczo... Judy: Och, uwierz mi na słowo... Sophie: Trochę jak kastrat XD Nazz: Powiem mu o tym! Ucieszy się. Sophie: Powiedz mi, co ci odpowie! Nazz: Dobra! Judy: Ej! Ferb! Ferb: Judy? Wołałaś? Judy: Aha. Sophie: Zobacz, jesteśmy wszystkie w jednym miejscu! Ferb: O Danny cześć. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Danny: Byłam zajęta. Ferb: Jak zawsze. Judy: Auć. Nazz: OLA Ferbgacku! Ferb: Nazz... też tu jest... jak miło. ---- 12:26 Martiz2000 < Urocza scena - cztery dziewczyny obok siebie, a przed nimi Ferb > 12:26 FunnyFranky < XD epick > 12:27 Martiz2000 < Wszystkie się na niego gapią > ---- Ferb: Czuję się odrobinkę zdominowany. Nazz: I słusznie. Sophie: Nie czuj się zdominowany, Ferb! Judy: Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie! (Judy uśmiecha się) Nazz: Właśnie! Mamy ci do przekazania ważną wiadomość! (Wtedy Judy uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej) ---- 12:28 Martiz2000 < Dobra, to jest świetna scena - wszystkie gapią się na niego i się uśmiechają > ---- Ferb: Jaką? Nazz: Judy twierdzi, że śpiewasz jak kastrat! Ferb: Że co proszę ? Judy: Hahha! Sorki, Ferb! (Ferb czerwienieje ze wstydu i zerka na Danny) Ferb: Serio tak uważasz Judy? Judy: Nie jest aż tak źle... Przecież jesteś jeszcze przed mutacją... (Judy lekko się czerwieni) Nazz: Ferbgacek zmutuje w Ferbgaciora! Sophie: Hahahahhaha!!! Ferb: Zamknij się szlamowydro! (Judy nadal czerwona i uśmiechnięta) Nazz: Będziesz jeszcze gorszą mazepą niż teraz! Ferb: Zamkniesz ty się wreszcie małpo jedna? Sophie: Zapiszę sobie... Judy: Dobrze, że nie ma tu Mary. Sophie: No, mogłaby ci przywalić. (Judy zerka na Ferba, trochę jej głupio) Nazz: W obronie swojego przyszłego chłopaka? Danny: Chłopak? Ferb: ... Judy: Nie... Nieważne... Sophie: W sumie... Judy: Sophie, zamknij się w tej chwili! (kolejny kamyk rozpada się na kawałki) Ferb: O co wam chodzi? Wiecie coś o Mary i o mnie? Danny: O was? Judy: Możemy pogadać o tym później, Ferb? Sophie: Jeszcze Mary coś usłyszy i przywali nam. Judy: I...I powie, że znowu gadamy głupoty. Sophie: Właśnie. (Judy zerka na Danny i na Ferba) Ferb: No powiedzcie mi o co wam chodzi! (Judy patrzy na niego i zerka na Danny, aby dać mu do zrozumienia, że powie mu, gdy już sobie pójdzie. Jednocześnie wysyła groźne spojrzenie Sophie, aby ta nic nie mówiła) Sophie: Więc...Kiedy wychodzi nowy Bond, Judy? Judy: Za rok. Sophie: Aha. Ferb: Och rozumiem. Danny: Co rozumiesz? Ferb: Nic specjalnego. Nazz mogłabyś pójść z Danny do mnie do domu zostawiłem tam tabliczkę czekolady. Danny: Ale ja nie chce nigdzie iść... Nazz: Oj chodź Danny. (Ciągnie ją i idą razem do gdzieś) Judy: Więc... trochę to widać... Sophie: Ale nie aż tak. Judy: Wybacz. Ferb: Ale co? Co wiesz? Judy: Że..że ją lubisz... Sophie: Trochę bardziej niż nas. Ferb: ... No faktycznie. (Sophie zrobiła smutną minę) Ferb: Istnieje taka możliwość. (Wróciła jej dawna mina) Judy: Wybacz, Ferb. I przepraszam za kastrata. Ferb: Nic nie szkodzi. Judy: Nie jest tak źle. Ferb: Dzięki staram się. Judy: Znaczy....Nie jest źle. Jest dobrze, ale wysoko... Ferb: A wiecie może czy Mary... No czy ona... Sophie: Stara się to wypierać ze świadomości, ale ja wiem swoje. Judy: Wiesz, że jest...trudna. Ale lubi cię bardziej od Fineasza. Ferb: Nom... Nawet bardzo trudna, ale się nie poddam... Jeśli istnieje jakaś szansa.. Judy: Istnieje. Ferb: To się rzadko zdarza, że ktoś lubi mnie bardziej od niego. Judy: Aha. Ferb: Macie może pomysł jak mógłbym, no wiecie. Ją zdobyć? Judy: Nie naciskaj za mocno. Ona potrzebuje czasu. Inaczej się wycofuje. Ferb: Och rozumiem. Zapamiętam. Nie naciskać... Judy: Wiesz, to długa praca. Ferb: Ale warta swego. Judy: Buford na przykład trochę za bardzo naciska. Ferb: Bamber ma słabe wyczucie. Wiesz, za mocno się zakochał. Strzała amora uderzyła go, gdy Mary walnęła go w twarz od razu po przyjeździe. ---- 12:46 Martiz2000 < Jakie to romantyczne XD > 12:46 FunnyFranky < zaiste XD > 12:47 Martiz2000 < Dzieci, zakochałem się w waszej mamie, gdy walnęła mnie w twarz na dzień dobry > 12:47 FunnyFranky < istny romantyk > ---- Ferb: Rozumiem. Trochę źle się czuje, że rywalizuje z Bufordem, ale miłość nie wybiera. Nie potrafię przestać o niej myśleć. Judy: Buford jest na przegranej pozycji według mnie. Pamiętam, jak na mnie naciskał, zanim nie przyjechała. Wkurzający był. Ferb: Jest irytujący, ale Nazz twierdzi, że ma swój urok... Co do tych spraw często ma racje. Judy: Urok niemytego osiłka...Nie mój typ. Sophie: Mój też nie do końca...Wolę kogoś kreatywnego i zdolnego... (błyskawiczne i krótkie spojrzenie na Ferba) (Ferb cofa się kilka kroków) (wracają Nazz i Danny) Nazz: FERBGACKU! Nie było tam czekolady! Ferb: Serio? Może Fineasz zjadł? Nazz: KŁAMIESZ! Znów ty ją zeżarłeś. Sophie: Nazz! Biegnijmy do mnie! Mam czekoladę! Nie mieszkam daleko. Nazz: Jej! (biegnie po czekoladę) (wraca po chwili z brudną buzią) Judy: Wow. Szybka jesteś. Sophie: Kurcze, Nazz! Pobiłaś mój rekord. Nazz: Dla czekolady wszystko. O czym gadacie? Judy: Jeszcze o niczym. Nazz: Aha. A o czym będziecie gadać? Judy: A o czym chcesz? Nazz: Nie wiem... Może każdy niech powie co lubi w osobie która siedzi po prawej? ---- 12:52 Martiz2000 < Jaka kolejność? > 12:53 FunnyFranky < wymyślmy ciekawe połączenie XD > 12:53 Martiz2000 < Sophie po lewej od Ferba > 12:54 FunnyFranky < czyli sophie o nazz ferb o sophie > 12:54 Martiz2000 < Gdzie Danny i Judy? > < Nie, Sophie o Ferbie, a Ferb o Nazz - jest późno, mylą mi się strony > 12:54 FunnyFranky < aha > < ok > 12:55 Martiz2000 < Chyba, że chcesz poprzednie ustawienie > 12:55 FunnyFranky < Może być > 12:55 Martiz2000 < Jestem ciekawa, co powiedziałby Ferb o Sophie > 12:55 FunnyFranky < to > < ja też poczekaj rozpiska > 12:55 Martiz2000 < Ok. > 12:55 FunnyFranky < Sophie Ferb Nazz Judy Danny > < czyli s o f f o n n o j itp > 12:56 Martiz2000 < Czyli Sophie o Ferbie, Ferb o Nazz, Nazz o Judy, Judy o Danny? > 12:56 FunnyFranky < tak > 12:56 Martiz2000 < Ok. > 12:56 FunnyFranky < Zaczynasz > 12:56 Martiz2000 < A Danny o Sophie? Siedzą w kółku? > 12:57 FunnyFranky < tak > ---- Sophie: Lubię w tobie to, że jesteś kreatywny i mądry, i fajny, i potrafisz budować, i śpiewasz sopranem, i masz fajny ogród, i masz zielone włosy... Ferb: Eeee... Dzięki Sophie myślę że wystarczy. Sophie: Okej! Ferb: To teraz ja o Nazz. Lubię w tobie......... Nazz: No czekam. Ferb: No myślę nie.... Lubię w tobie to, że potrafisz być sobą i nie wstydzisz się tego jaka z ciebie szlamowydra, znaczy osoba. I to, że potrafisz wesprzeć w potrzebie. ---- 1:02 Martiz2000 < Urocze > < Wyobrażam sobie, że Mary gra w tę grę i ma powiedzieć, co lubi w Ferbie: "Lubię...masz fajne...brwi..." > ---- Nazz: Dzięki Ferbgacku! Judy. Lubię w tobie to że masz takie fajne włosy. I że ślicznie śpiewasz. I że jesteś szczera i masz tyle zamiłowań i pasji. I że masz nadprzyrodzone moce. I że ... Ferb: Skończ! Judy: Dziękuję Nazz. Nazz: I ze jesteś miła! (Judy uśmiech od ucha do ucha) Judy: Danny, lubię w tobie to, że jesteś miła i pomocna, i szczerze zainteresowałaś się moimi problemami, mimo, że dopiero mnie poznałaś. Danny: Dzięki Judy. Judy: Nie ma za co. Danny: Sophie lubię w tobie twoją bezpośredniość, energiczność i śmiałość. I ciekawy styl bycia. Sophie: Dzięki Danny. (lekko ją przytula, ale zaraz wraca na miejsce) Danny: Okej, to co teraz? ---- wcześniej została przypadkiem wysłana płacząca emotka 1:08 FunnyFranky < D : * > 1:08 Martiz2000 < znowu emoty? > 1:08 FunnyFranky < Nom XD > 1:08 Martiz2000 < To będzie ciekawa opowieść > < Skoro co chwilę Danny będzie płakać > 1:09 FunnyFranky XD < ona nie jest beksą XD > 1:10 Martiz2000 < Wyobrażasz sobie to, jakby się działo wszystko, co napiszemy? Danny:Dziękuję...płacz!...dziękuję... > 1:10 FunnyFranky < XD to by było kombo XD > ---- Sophie: To fajna gra! Danny: No ale już się skończyła... chyba. Judy: No...Ktoś ma pomysł, co teraz robić? Nazz: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.............. Sophie: Niech to... Nie mam pomysłu... Konkurs na gotowanie? Danny: Nie gustuję... Nazz: Nie, bo z Danką w parze nie mam szans. Danny: Dzięki Nazz. Judy: Ja i tak najlepiej odgrzewam pizze w mikrofalówce... Ale Sophie to mistrzyni. Chociaż ona kontra Ferb... To by było ciekawe. Ferb: Mógłbym się zmierzyć. Sophie: Okej! To co robimy? Ciasto? Ciasteczka? Zupę? Naleśniki? Babeczki? Pizzę? Gulasz? Leczo? Zapiekankę? Hot Dogi? Słodycze? Ferb: ... Sophie: Albo coś w tym stylu... Nazz: Zróbcie Sernik! Sophie: Okej! Nazz: Ale bez rodzynek. Sophie: Okej! Ferb: Dobra. Sophie: Czas, start! (Sophie pobiegła do kuchni) (Ferb poszedł do kuchni) (Sophie wyrzuca wszystko z szafek. Nie wiadomo skąd ma czapkę kucharską) (Ferb wyjmuje odpowiednie składniki) (Sophie biega po całej kuchni) (Ferb zakłada fartuch) (Sophie rozsypuje mąkę) (Ferb wrzuca odpowiedznie składniki i miesza.) (Sophie odmierza i miesza. Sprawdza piekarnik) (Ferb nastawia piekarnik) (Sophie biega po kuchni) (Ferb lewa ciasto na blachę) (Sophie robi to samo) (Ferb wkłada do piekarnika i czeka) (Ona robi to samo i przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Ma mąkę we włosach) (Ferb sprawdza ciasto, gdy jest już gotowe wyjmuje je ) (Ona dosłownie wyrzuca je z piekarnika i łapie w ostatniej chwili) (Ferb stawia ciasto na blat kroi i rozkłada na talerzu) (Sophie stawia na talerzu i podrzuca talerz do góry, po czym wymachuje nożem w powietrzu. Jakimś sposobem talerz jest cały, a ciasto ładnie pokrojone) (Ferb wynosi ciasto na zewnątrz i stawia przed jury czyli Judy, Nazz i Danny) (Sophie biegnie za nim i stawia swoje ciasto obok) Ferb: Możecie próbować. (Nazz rzuca się na ciasto i zjada wszystko) Danny: NAZZ! Judy: Emm...A my? Nazz: Emmm.... A też chciałyście? Judy: W sumie, to tak... Nazz: Wystarczyło powiedzieć. Judy: Okej... (szybko chwyta kawałek ciasta Sophie) Ferb: Spoko, mam jeszcze trochę. Przewidziałem taką okoliczność. (Judy pakuje ciasto Sophie do buzi) (Ferb poszedł po swoje ciasto i wrócił z nim po chwili) Ferb: Możecie brać. Nazz ty nie. Judy: Mniam...Wiesz Sophie, że jestem fanką twoich wypieków. Sophie: Wiem. (Danny próbuje obu ciast.) (Judy sięga po ciasto Ferba. Wkłada je do buzi i ze smakiem zjada) (Nazz próbuje teraz nieco mniej agresywnie ciasta Sophie) Sophie: Więc? J: Mjgasfs jgdldjjd w bffusi. Nazz: Ja jestem za Sophie! W cieście Ferba były rodzynki. Ferb: Wiem. Specjalnie je tam dałem. (Judy próbuje pokazać na migi, na kogo głosuje) Nazz: To nie było miłe Ferbgacku! Sophie: Nazz umie czytać z ruchu warg. Judy, poruszaj wargami! Ferb: Określ się Judy! (Judy przewróciła oczami, zdjęła gumkę i ułożyła włosy tak, by wyglądały jak fryzura Sophie) Ferb: No na kogo głosujesz? Danny: Może niech ktoś jej przyniesie szklankę mleka? Nazz: Chwila, głosuje na Sophie! Tak jak ja! (Judy kiwnęła głową) Nazz: Jej! Sophie wygrywa! Danny: No cóż mój głos tu nie wiele zmieni. ---- znów pojawiła się płacząca emotka 1:30 Martiz2000 < Danny, nie płacz! > 1:30 FunnyFranky < XD > 1:30 Martiz2000 < Ta scena - Danny je ciasto i płacze jednocześnie > 1:30 FunnyFranky < coś jak z mam talent show XD > ---- Ferb: Gratulacje Sophie, jesteś lepszym kucharzem niż ja. Sophie: Och, wcale nie. Ja po prostu jestem mistrzynią ciast. (Judy udaje się w końcu połknąć ciasto) Judy: Och... Na reszcie! (Bieże gumkę i związuje włosy) (Danny gapi się na Ferba) (Nazz gapi się na Ferba) (Sophie gapi się na Ferba) (Judy na szczęście się nie gapi) Ferb: Nie gapcie się tak! Danny: Och, przepraszam. Zapatrzyłam się. Nazz: A ja nie przepraszam. Sophie: A ja lubię na ciebie patrzeć. (Uśmiech pokazujący aparat) (Ferb rumieni się i odsuwa) ---- 1:36 Martiz2000 < Ferb ma wzięcie - dwie dziewczyny z czterech > 1:37 FunnyFranky < XD się wie :D > 1:37 Martiz2000 < Wiesz, te zielone włosy mają jakiś magnetyzm > < Podobnie jak głowa Fineasza > 1:37 FunnyFranky < dokładnie XD > < są magiczne *o* > 1:38 Martiz2000 < A jedną z obecnych dziewczyn moderatorki czatu shipują z Ferbem > < Czyli trzy potencjalne pary > 1:39 FunnyFranky < ale ona nigdy z nim nie będzie XD > 1:39 Martiz2000 < wiem > < Ale shipować zawsze można > 1:39 FunnyFranky < nie mów tylko, że ty też ich shipujesz? XD > 1:39 Martiz2000 < Wyobraź sobie, że Nazz jest w serialu - tysiące obrazków z Nazz i Ferbem w internecie > 1:40 FunnyFranky < o zgon XD > 1:40 Martiz2000 < No, cóż...Na początku...odrobinę...Ale już nie...To tak, jakby shipować Sophie i Irvinga> < Fora internetowe poświęcone Fezz > < Ludzie mówiący, że są uroczy > 1:41 FunnyFranky < rąbnęła bym o ścianę dokładnie XD co prawda Nazz lubi Ferba i na odwrót ale to jest inne lubienie niż wszyscy inni XD > ' '''1:42 Martiz2000 < To nawet lepsze, niżby łączyć Sophie i Irvinga > < Miałoby większe wzięcie w internecie > 1:42 FunnyFranky < ale nie będzie mieć nigdy... niestety albo i stety XD > 1:43 Martiz2000 < Obrazki podpisane "Fezz" i ludzie piszący, że to powinien być kanoniczny związek > 1:43 FunnyFranky < zmarłabym na atak śmiechu XD > 1:43 Martiz2000 < "Ale oni są tacy słodcy! Twórcy powinni ich połączyć! Już nawet wymyśliłam im dzieci!" > < Wyobrażasz sobie rozczarowanie prawie wszystkich fanów FiF, gdyby się okazało, że Izabela nie będzie z Fineaszem? > 1:45 FunnyFranky < to by był horror, ludzie by się poryczeli i pisali listy do Dana i Swampiego > 1:45 Martiz2000 < Chociaż to już właściwie kanoniczne, że będą razem > < Dokładnie > 1:45 FunnyFranky < oglądałaś AYA? > 1:45 Martiz2000 < Czekaj, jaka jest pełna nazwa? > 1:46 FunnyFranky < Act Yor Age > 1:46 Martiz2000 < Nie, ale widziałam opis > < Dawno nie widziałam żadnego odcinka > 1:47 FunnyFranky < ja też zwłaszcza z tych nowych - chodzi mi że po polsku > 1:47 Martiz2000 < i jeszcze czarne obrazki, a na nich Fineasz i Iza. Obok podpis "pamiętamy > < Ja w ogóle ich nie widziałam. Muszę nadrobić > 1:47 FunnyFranky < ja też mam trochę :I > < bosz co to by było żałoba światowa XD > 1:48 Martiz2000 < Nagle uaktywnili by się fani FiF > < Wikia by odżyła > 1:48 FunnyFranky < było by magicznie XD > 1:56 Martiz2000 < Gdyby Iza nie była z Fineaszem, to nagle obudzili się wszyscy fani serialu > < Serial z powrotem byłby popularny > < Zgaduję, że mógłby przez pewien czas prześcignąć MLP w internecie > 1:56 FunnyFranky < coś w tym jest > < było by o nim znacznie głośniej > 1:57 Martiz2000 < W końcu kiedyś FiF było bardzo popularne > < Przed kucykami > < Chyba najlepszy okres to pierwsze dwa lub trzy sezony > 1:57 FunnyFranky < nom, ale to przez to że trochę się w serialu pozmieniało > < a fani podorastali > 1:58 Martiz2000 < Formuła się zmieniła. > 1:58 FunnyFranky < dokładnie > 2:00 Martiz2000 < Wina MLP> < Ciekawe, co będzie po MLP > 2:01 FunnyFranky < pewnie coś jeszcze dziwniejszego XD > 2:02 Martiz2000 < Wiesz, MLP utrzyma się może jeszcze być może około trzy lata (jako serial), ale fanów ma tyle, że w internecie będzie dłużej > < Cóż, ja też czasami oglądam odcinki, ale raczej aż tak się nie udzielam > 2:03 FunnyFranky < ja nie oglądam, na czym to leci? 2:03 Martiz2000 < Ostatnio oglądałam w telewizji z rok temu, ale chyba Mini Mini ma cały czas prawa do serialu. (kurcze, oglądałam Mini Mini!) > ---- (Sophie nadal się uśmiecha Ferb: Sophie wszystko w porządku? Sophie: Jasne, Ferb. (Już się aż tak nie uśmiecha) Judy: Za dużo ciasta... Na raz... Sophie: No tak! Przecież masz odruchy wymiotne! Judy: Cicho bądź! Sophie: Okej! Danny: Wiecie co, ja już muszę uciekać. Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia w... Gdzieś. Ferb: Jak zawsze. Judy: Okej, to do zobaczenia innym razem. Danny: Paaa! (odchodzi) Judy: Pójdę tam, jakby co. Wiesz, gdzie. (Judy macha) (Sophie też) Danny: Wiem, powodzenia. J:Dzięki Nazz: Emmm.... No to jesteśmy znów we trzy! (Ferb chrząka) Nazz: No to jesteśmy znów we trzy! Sophie: No, we trzy. Judy: Szkoda, że Danny poszła. Fajnie było we czwórkę. Ferb: EJ! A ja!? Sophie: Ferb! Cześć! (Ferb mruży groźnie oczy) (Sophie uśmiecha się szeroko) Ferb: Dziękuję, że zostałem zauważony. Sophie: Nie ma za co, Ferb. Ferb: Wiecie. Ja też już pójdę. Na razie. (idzie sobie) Sophie: Nie! Ferb! Widziałam cię od początku! Przepraszam! Sorry! Wybacz! Wybaczasz? Nazz: Nie przepraszaj go , nie warto. Sophie: Nie będziesz na mnie zły? Ferb! Feeeeeeerb! Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerb! Ferb! Ferb! Ferb! Nazz: Już go nie ma Sophie. On odszedł. Sophie: Trudno. To co robimy? Nazz: Hmmmmm... Nie wiem! Judy: Kurcze... Nie wiem... (Słyszy głos z oddali) Mary: Sophie! Gdzie jest moja mieszanka?! Sophie: Na dolnej półce! Mary: Nie ma! Sophie: To na górnej! Mary: Jeśli jej tam nie będzie... (Mary przestała się wydzierać) Judy: Okej, to wiemy, co robi Mary. Nazz: Co? Sophie: Ma niezły głos. Żeby z takiej odległości. Judy: Prowadzi eksperymenty i wypróbuje na kimś efekt. Pewnie na Bufordzie albo Baljeecie. Sophie: Spokojnie, Buford sam się zgłasza. Nazz: Bufordziuszekśmierdziuszek! Judy: I później żałuje. Sophie: Podwala się do Mary. Nazz: On też? Widzę że Mary ma branie. Judy: Od kiedy przestał się podwalać do mnie. Młodszy brat Buforda też. Nazz: Nie znam jego brata. Judy: Dzieciak chowany w piwnicy, aby wyrósł na takiego samego człowieka jak Buford. Sophie: Może nie dosłownie, ale jednak. Judy: Sean Van Stomm. Sophie: Nie lubi Georga. Nazz: Kim jest George? Judy: Właściwie to kuzyn Fineasza - George Webber. Ma ze trzy lata. Sophie: Pisarz. Judy: Inteligentny jak na dziecko. Nawet zaczyna pisać! Nazz: Wow! Czemu Sean nie lubi trzylatka? Judy: To jego pierwsza ofiara. To też przez Zuzię Johnson. Nazz: To znaczy? Judy: Babcie Fineasza i Zuzi się nie lubią i nastawiły przeciwko sobie swoje dzieci. Roxanne (siostra bliźniaczka George'a) nie darzy sympatią Zuzi i wzajemnie. Roxy jest w sumie przeciwieństwem George'a. Sophie: A Zuzia przyjaźni się z Seanem. Judy: Roxy jest fajnym dzieckiem, ale nie jest taka zdolna. Przynajmniej na razie. Nazz: Aha. Buford za to nie przepada za Zuzią. Mówił mi. Judy: Dlaczego? Sophie: Bo to zło wcielone! (Judy patrzy na Sophie) Judy: Serio? Ona ma z siedem lat. Nazz: I TO WYSTARCZY! Sophie: Ale jest zła! Nazz: Boi się jej uważa za złą! Jak Paulin! Judy: Kto to jest Paulin? Nazz: To moja nemezis! Paulin Heller. Judy: O. Czyli raczej jest... Nazz: Jest prawie tak zła jak Zuzia. No Zuzia trochę gorsza. Judy: Aha. Pewnie poznam ją w szkole. Nazz: Pewnie tak, lubi rzucać się w oczy. Judy: Wiesz, ja w sumie będę odrobinę nowa. Więc też będę rzucać się w oczy. Nazz: Spokojnie masz nas! Sophie: Właśnie! Judy: Zresztą, Mary też będzie nowa. Lepiej we dwie niż samotnie przez to przejść. Nazz: Dokładnie! Judy: Ale najbardziej bym zdziwiła innych jakbym zaczęła nagle gadać w moim rodzimym języku. Nazz: Na całe szczęście znasz angielski. Judy: Na szczęście. Przynajmniej mogę się porozumiewać z Mary tak, że nikt nas nie zrozumie. Jakbym chciała coś o kimś powiedzieć. Nazz: A nawet jeśli nie to z Danny byś się na pewno dogadała.... W każdym języku. Judy: Jest poliglotą? Nazz: Bardzo. Judy: O. To fajnie. Ja radzę sobie tylko z angielskim. Nazz: Ostatnio słyszałam jak gadała z kimś po japońsku. Judy: Po japońsku? Ja w życiu nie załapię, o co chodzi w tym języku. Nazz: Ja też! Judy: Ledwo sobie radzę z niemieckim. A musiałam się go uczyć. Niestety, nie miałam wyboru. Nazz: Rozumiem, w szkole nie dają wyborów. Judy: Po każdej lekcji niemieckiego bolało mnie gardło. Nazz: Dlaczemu? Judy: Wczuwałam się. Gdybym mogła, wybrałabym hiszpański lub włoski. Lubię te języki. Ale myślę, że łatwiej by mi było z rosyjskim, bo pochodzę ze wschodu Polski. Nazz: Mój tata jest w połowie Włochem. Judy: O, fajnie. Nazz: Ja mam trudności z językami i nie znam tych słowiańskich. Judy: Wiesz, mojego języka można się nauczyć, kiedy robisz to od zawsze. Zresztą, najlepsze jest w nim to, że nikt i tak nie umie go używać poprawnie. Nazz: No to faktycznie pocieszające. Judy: Myślę, że nawet Danny mogłaby popełnić jakiś najprostszy błąd. Nazz: To możliwe, w końcu nikt nie jest nieomylny, nawet ona. ---- 2:47 Martiz2000 < {w takim nawiasie będę pisać, gdy Judy mówi po polsku} > ---- Judy: Wiesz, takie słowa jak {poszedłem} i {wziąłe} mogą sprawić jej problem. Nazz: A co to znaczy? Strasznie trudno to wymówić. Judy: {Poszedłem} znaczy poszedłem, a {wziąłem} zanczy wziąłem. specjalnie wybrałam ze znakami, których nie ma w twoim języku. Nazz: Och. U nas tak prosto a po ichnemu jakieś {weziołem.} Judy: Jak na pierwszy raz, to nieźle. Nazz: Dzięki! Judy: Myślę, że miałabyś problem z naszym {r}. Jest mocniejsze niż wasze. Nazz: Nie lubię r. Judy: Twardsze. Nazz: U was wszystko jest insze. Judy: Na przykład czekolada to {czekolada.} Nazz: Tego słowa się nauczę! ---- 2:52 'Martiz2000' < czuję się, jakbym tłumaczyła coś dziecku. "Czekolada to czekolada > ---- Nazz: {Szekolada.} Judy: Prawie. Spróbuj powiedzieć {cz} zamiast {sz}. Nazz: {Szekolada.} Judy: {Czekolada.} Nazz: {Czekolata.} Judy: Prawie idealnie. Tylko zamień {t} na {d}. {Czekolada.} Nazz: {Szekolata!} Judy: {Czekolada.} Nazz: {Czekolada?} Judy: Yes! Brawo! Nazz: Dzięki! Mam niezłą nauczycielkę! Hey Sophie masz jeszcze trochę {czekolada}?! Sophie: Co? Nazz: {Czekolada!} Nie wiesz co to {czekolada}? Sophie: Emm...Co mówisz? Nazz: Ha a ja wiem co to {czekolada}! Judy: A teraz mały haczyk naszego języka. Odmiana. Nazz: Jaki haczyk? Judy: Odmiana jest denerwująca, bo jest mnóstwo przypadków. Jest {czekolada}, można widzieć {czekoladę}, mówić o {czekoladzie}, nie mieć {czekolady}... Nazz: Nie, ja chcę mieć {czekolady}! Judy: {Czekoladę.} Widzisz, jakie to denerwujące? Nazz: {Czekoladye.} Judy: Kolejna głoska, której u was nie ma {ę}. Taka zwykła czekolada, a tyle z nią problemów u mnie w kraju. Nazz: U nas nie ma z nią problemu. Jest jedna czekolada i ja ją chcę! (Nagle przychodzi Mary) Mary: {Judy, co wy tu tyle czasu robicie? Sophie gdzieś mi położyła substancję chemiczną i, niestety muszę prosić cię o pomoc. Nie mów im o tym, bo jeszcze pomyślą, że nie dam sobie rady czy coś w tym stylu. Nawet się nie dziw, że tyle gadam. W ogóle, to czemu cały czas gadacie o czekoladzie?} Nazz: {Czekolada!} Mary: Emm...Co? Nazz: Lubię {czekolada}? Judy: {Nauczyłam ją tego słowa po polsku.} Mary: Aha, no to czekolada. Nazz: {Czekolada!} Sophie powiedz {czekolada}! Sophie: {Szekolada?} Nazz: {Czekolada!} ---- 3:05 Martiz2000 < Taka sytuacja - Nazz co chwila krzyczy na ulicy {czekolada} > 3:05 FunnyFranky < ja to sobie nawet wyobrażam XD > 3:06 Martiz2000 < A Ferb siedzi w domu i zastanawia, co się ona tak wydziera > ---- Sophie: {Czekalata!} ---- 3:07 Martiz2000 < Teraz obydwie krzyczą > ---- thumb|350px Nazz: {Czekolada!} Sophie: {Czekolata!} Nazz: {Czekolada!} Sophie: {Czekolada!} Nazz: Tak! {Czekolada!} Sophie: {Czekolada} Judy: {Wybacz...} Mary: {Choć, nie zauważą.} Nazz: Kocham {czekolada!} Sophie: {CZEKOLADA}!!! Nazz: A ty kochasz Sophie? Sophie{CZEKOLADA}!!! Nazz: {Czekoladaaaaaaaaaa!!} Sophie: {CZEKOOOOOOOOOOOOOLADA}!!! ---- 3:08 Martiz2000 < Obrazek, na którym Sophie i Nazz wrzeszczą {CZEKOLADA!!!} > 3:09 FunnyFranky < zapiszę sobie XD > 3:09 Martiz2000 < a obok Judy i Mary robią facepalm lub coś w tym stylu > 3:10 FunnyFranky < XD oki XD > 3:10 Martiz2000 < Napisz, jeśli narysujesz. > 3:11 FunnyFranky < oki XD > 3:11 Martiz2000 < Świetna scena XD > 3:11 FunnyFranky < trochę to potrwa ale może jutro uda mi się dodać XD > 3:11 Martiz2000 < Okej. Postaram się wejść na komputer u taty, żeby zobaczyć. > < Wiesz co, niestety chyba muszę iść spać. > 3:12 FunnyFranky < spoko :) jakie buty nosi Sophie? > < oki papa p! > < dobranoc :) > 3:12 Martiz2000 < Różnie. Najczęściej brązowe lub czerwone (i tak wszystkim rysuję takie same, więc w sumie nie ma różnicy) > < Pa! > 3:13 FunnyFranky < ok papa p! > ~Opuszczasz czat Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki.~ Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania